1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device or bracket for mounting a conduit in an opening or hole of a plate, especially for mounting a heat-exchanger tube in a support plate of a high-temperature heat exchanger. The tube is mounted in the opening of the plate via the interposition of at least one sleeve-like wear-protection element, with positioning of the tube being secured by welding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conduit mounting of this general type is disclosed in German Offenlegungschrift No. 30 01 756, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,109--Ellis dated Sept. 8, 1981. This heretofore known mounting comprises a sleeve-like wear-protection element in the form of a closed sleeve. The two ends of the closed sleeve that extend out of the plate are secured by a groove or keyed connecting weld. After the conduit has been pushed through the wear-protection sleeve, the conduit is secured by a similar keyed weld that joins the two parts. It is difficult to check these connection welds not only during assembly of the conduit mounting, but also during retesting.
German Auslegeschrift No. 16 01 243, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,770--Kagi dated Mar. 30, 1971 a conduit mounting for transversely disposed conduits that are respectively guided, with play, in the openings of at least one support plate via a sleeve, with the sleeve being made of the material that makes it difficult to weld the sleeve to the support plate at high temperatures. The connection of the sleeve with the conduit is effected with the aid of a conical sleeve. During assembly of this heretofore known conduit mounting, the first sleeve is initially pushed onto the conduit before the latter is inserted through the hole in the support plate. After the conduit has been correctly positioned in the support plate, the first sleeve is pushed into the hole of the support plate and the second sleeve is driven or pressed thereon. Subsequently, the two sleeves are welded together, and via the additional application of weld material are secured as a unit from slipping out of the support plate.
With these heretofore known means for securing conduits, what is involved is connections of the conduits with the conduit plate where the connections can either not be sufficiently checked or tested, or are merely frictional connections that can be utilized only to a temperature of about 700.degree. C., since at higher temperatures a conduit mounting using clamping or tensioning elements is easily adversely affected as a result of reduction of tension due to the temperature, so that such a conduit mounting fails at such temperatures.
An object of the present invention is to provide a conduit mounting of the aforementioned general type which assures a reliable connection between the plate and the conduit, whereby the connection can be tested and can also be utilized at high temperatures.